


Day 3: Notice Me

by chokeprildemon



Series: Hearty KRTSK Fest Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Admiration, Longing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: It has always been Tsukishima





	Day 3: Notice Me

It has always been Tsukishima who's looking at Kuroo. Looking at how skilful he is with his volleyball play. Looking at how good he is with people, not like Tsukishima himself who only has one childhood friend and everyone seems to be afraid or hate him.

Looking at how easily he can smile and laugh, enjoying their week long staying at the camp, training and conditioning their body, despite the heat and exhausting menu. It has always been Tsukishima who's looking at Kuroo.

No, it was longing. Tsukishima wanted to be like Kuroo, he wanted to get better like Kuroo. He wanted to get along with everyone, just like Kuroo too. He wanted to be able to talk normally with everyone, especially Kuroo.

"Hey Tsukki, how long are you gonna stay there? Get back in here"

"Yes"

His stomach twisted at the nickname, usually he wouldn't allow anyone to call him by that name. Only Akiteru and Yamaguchi have ever use that nickname on him. But with Kuroo, he feel at ease, maybe a few butterflies escaped his tummy. Its like he's fleeting and sometimes he noticed that his ears were feeling hot to the sound of Kuroo's voice.

 

* * *

 

"Tsukki, it's time" Yamaguchi told him

"Okay"

He took one last look to the Nekoma's captain. The raven is talking to his libero.

_'This is the last huh'_

Tsukishima took a deep breath, he turn his heels, walking to their school's bus and he lets out a long breath, as if letting go all of his feelings for Kuroo. Everything that happened here, stays here.

He walked to the bus, not knowing that a pair of amber eyes are looking at him too, with the same longing feelings but stronger. But both of them decide to let go, both were idiots anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I really like this one lol


End file.
